


Quit Your Day Job of Being a Norse God (aka Keeping Track of All The Dicks)

by Hiddlesworth_ed (Thorki_ed), Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [27]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, SPOILERS FOR OTHELLO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN/READ IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Hiddlesworth_ed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have both been cast to Earth as mortals, and end up with a job to overlook Tom and Chris's date. The similarities are just too unnerving and not a single one of them can stop the inevitable. Set right after Loki&Thor storm Jotunheim, and some time in the middle of filming "Thor" (2011) for Chris&Tom.</p><p>For you, thedamnedprinceof-jotun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Your Day Job of Being a Norse God (aka Keeping Track of All The Dicks)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: A slight AU, where Thor and Loki were cast down both as mortals. Jane and Darcy set them up in a job where they escort V.I.P.s in theatrical showings. Tom is taking Chris out on a date to a Shakespeare play (your choice of which) and Thor&Loki have to basically be their bodyguards for the evening. All four of them notice their uncanny similarities in appearance, and instantly feel attracted to one another. One thing leads to another, and smut. Twist with the pairings: Chris is dominant with Tom, but Loki is dominant with Thor. Loki tries to coax Tom into topping. I wanna see where you might take that.
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to write smut and then some fluff and angst crept in, like what? 
> 
> & Totally unbeta'd as usual, don't yell at me.
> 
> Also: If you are curious as the incident in which Chris/Tom refer to, check the notes at the bottom.

Their landing was an ungraceful one, though Loki somehow managed to stay on his feet. He straightened himself out before looking down and realizing that his armour and leathers had been replaced with... just loose fabric pants. The dress pants were black, and of perfect length to cover just the top of sleek black leather shoes. He had a white button-up long sleeve on that accentuated his pale skin and he cursed Odin for that on top of a million other things. Extending a hand to help Thor off the ground, he scrutinized his jungle surroundings.

"And to think I once thought Heimdall's aim was impeccable," he muttered. Thor grumbled beside him, smacking the mud off dark blue jeans and simple black t-shirt. Mjolnir, for once, was not in his hand, and Loki had a suspicion that the next few days would be impossibly hard.

"Where do we go from here?" Thor asked, as if the solution to getting home would be so simple.

"How should I know?" Loki retaliated, his voice pinched with annoyance.

"You were always the better navigator."

"Hm, yes. And yet for some reason you were always in the lead."

"Let us not fight while we are here, and focus on getting home." Though Thor said it calmly, Loki imagined that there was bitterness in his voice. Their bantering had become bickering, their bickering turning to heated arguments that weren't so easily forgiven. 

"Look, you are already wiser, I think Heimdall should let us back in now."

" _Loki._ "

Loki sighed dramatically. While he wanted to simply lie down, curl up in a ball, and sleep for the next millennium, a part of him also wanted desperately to get home and away from Thor. He tugged for a bit of magic, anything at all, to help - and was met with next to nothing. Loki thought it strange how Odin left him with just the faintest bit of magic, yet not enough to properly do anything, such as _finding a way out of this._

"Have you any of your strength?" Loki asked curiously.

Thor walked to the nearest tree at gave it a push - a hard push - and nothing happened. He braced his hands upon the gnarled trunk, planted his feet firmly in the ground, and strained his muscles, but the tree remained still. When Thor looked at Loki with a sadness he had not displayed since they were children, Loki sighed.

"Let us walk," he said finally, giving up the notion that Odin would be of any help. "And I'll figure it out as we go along."

Not surprisingly, Thor took the lead and started stomping his way through the forest, still upset at not having any of his former prowess. Loki didn't complain as he followed the flattened path his bulldozer brother left for him. The forest didn't give much away, Loki knew which plants to avoid as they were not too different from the herbology he has studied in Asgard, but nothing could tell them which direction they should be going in. 

"Wait."

The seriousness in Loki's tone made Thor turn around quickly, as in wasn't uncommon to look over his shoulder to find Loki in some sort of trouble. "What is it?"

"Sh."

It was almost funny how the younger had the command of a king already, something Thor hadn't been able to achieve unless he roared, which caused people to freeze and silence out of fear rather than respect. Thor remembered Loki's words in Jotunheim, the trip that landed them in this mess, _"We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother..."_. Thor followed without a question, as Loki's wisdom was just something he had come to accept.

Before he could register the screeching of tires or high-pitched shrieks, he landed on his side painfully, the force of Loki's tackle winding him. He swore at his younger brother before realizing that he had just been knocked out of harm's way.

"What was that?" he asked gruffly at the same time he heard a frantic "Oh my god, are you okay!?"

Loki was standing, brushing himself off with a tense hand, inspecting the slender women and older male step out of the vehicle that had swerved dangerously on the path.

"We're fine," he replied tersely. 

"Hm, yeah. Yeah, you are," the shorter brunette said, earning her an elbow in the ribs from the taller one.

"Darcy!" she shushed. 

Loki's eyes flicked back and forth between the women, scrutinizing them as Thor had finally picked himself off the floor to stand beside his brother protectively. 

"Um, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you guys..." the unnamed female said, her voice wavering. When the brothers didn't offer a reply, she rambled on. "I'm Jane, by the way. And it's really unsafe for you to be out here so late, you know. Especially with all this fog, and that storm... Wait, how did you end up here?"

She looked them up at down, clearly confused at their attire.

"We are somewhat... Lost," Loki offered, hesitantly. 

"Want a ride? I'd give you a ride," Darcy chirped. The insinuation was lost to the gods, but Jane's eyes widen in horror at her flirtatious assistant. "What? We've got enough room."

"I believe that would be... helpful," Loki decided, stepping in front of his brother and not giving Jane a chance to reject the request.

Jane gave up, and led them back to her truck. "Just, please put your seatbelts on, please."

The ride was awkwardly quiet after the introductions, Darcy's fawning over Loki was blatantly ignored by the slighter god, though Thor certainly took notice and the rumbling of thunder outside showed just what he thought about it. Erik Selvig sat nervously next the the burly blonde with a murderous look on his face.

 

~

 

When they arrived in the quiet town of Guadalajara in Mexico, Jane took the courtesy of showing them to a nice motel so that they wouldn't have to "crash at Darcy's place", much to the young girl's anguish.

"Thank you for your kindness," Thor said, taking Jane's hand in his and placing a small kiss atop her knuckles. He threw in an extra wink to make her blush, and Loki soon caught onto his game. 

He turned his attention to Darcy, copying Thor's action and giving her a dashing smile. "We are in your debt," he said in a silky voice. "Please, do feel free to call upon us for any favour we may return."

Darcy immediately started to fan herself while she tried to form a coherent sentence, and out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see Thor fuming at him. 

"Something wrong, Thor?" he goaded.

"Do not play your mind games with me, Loki. I dare say it would not end well in your favour."

Loki scoffed, dismissing Thor with a wave of his hand - a gesture that always enraged Thor. 

"If you say so, princess," Loki retaliated, speaking the exact words Laufey had to provoke Thor. He knew just what buttons to push when it came to Thor, hundreds of years together gave him that much. Their relationship fractured, their bodies tired and agitated by the heat and loss of their powers - it had really just been a matter of time until they snapped.

Thor charged at Loki, who was quick enough to deflect most of the impact with a quick twist of his body. 

"It is like you have learned _nothing_ from the whole trip!" Loki said angrily.

"You should not be goading me, brother!" Thor snapped before turning to charge again like a provoked bull, and this time Loki countered by sliding his legs apart and spinning along the ground to trip his brother. Thor fumbled slightly, sliding along the ground with his hands outstretched before lashing backwards to catch Loki in the shoulder. As Loki continued to dodge Thor, Jane and Darcy looked on with a mix of amazement and horror.

"Hey, break it up! BREAK IT UP!" Dr. Selvig shouted. 

The two brothers were locked, hands to shoulders with Loki straining against Thor's might before they untangled themselves. 

"We apologize," Loki said plainly, straightening himself out and looking a little flustered, always one to be perfectly composed. 

Darcy and Jane looked at each other with the same look: _Bingo._

"About that favour..." Darcy started, staring straight at Loki with a wicked little smile.

 

~

 

Thor stared down at plain black suit he was wearing, and feeling it was practically constricting him, started fiddling with the cuffs. "I do not know if this is a wise idea, brother."

"We've no money, no shelter, no identities," Loki reminded him while buttoning his identical black jacket. "This gives us money, shelter, and identities."

"It is still unwise..." Thor mumbled, though clearly in defeat by Loki's logic. 

"Thor, we're stranded on Midgard of all places where we don't know anybody and we're completely powerless. I fail to understand how anything is a wise choice, and this certainly seems to be the _least_ unwise of the unwise options."

"If we were granted money for all the useless words you spoke, we would be rich."

Loki shot him a dangerous look while he fiddled with the clear wire and hooked around the back of his ear.

It turned out that Jane owned a security company with her boyfriend Keith Kincaid, which was currently short on staff. The job seemed easy enough, as it was nothing compared to the training they had received in Asgard, and for the moment they were more than happy to just blend in with the mortals until they found a way back home.

"You guys ready?" Darcy, who worked part time for the company, asked as she poked her head in the doors. She let out an appreciative whistle before walking circles around them to "inspect their uniforms" (check out their butts). They looked classy, professional, and in Darcy's opinion they looked a little too good doing so.

"Lookin' good," she announced when she was satisfied. "Here are the last little bits to the whole shebang." She handed each of them a taser and explained how to work them, taking no notice in the uncomfortable face of the technology-impaired blonde and bored-looking brunette. "So, any problems come along you just give us a ring, okay? We're number two on speed dial." The sleek black phones were simple and pre-programmed of course, and Thor was really hoping that Loki had been taking note of everything. "Here, some sunglasses too. Very Men-In-Blackesque." 

"Come on, Alfred's waiting for you - the drive will always be speed dial 3, by the way. He'll explain who you're picking up yaddy yadda. Let's go!"

She turned on her heel to flounce out of the room, beckoning the confused gods behind her. 

Their glances at each other said it all: _What in the Nine Realms have we gotten ourselves into?_ They slipped on their glasses and followed the too-perky woman to the short limousine waiting for them. 

 

~

 

"Their names are Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth," Alfred informed them. "They're both actors, quite famous. Working on some kind of movie about gods. S'pposed to come out soon."

 _Gods?_ They looked at each other as if reading the other's mind. 

Clearing his throat, Loki asked calmly, "Who are they portraying exactly?"

"Hmmm, I ain't sure whose gods they are. Thor or somethin' like that I think is one of 'em."

Thor was thankful for the sunglasses on his face as his eyes widened almost comically. One of Loki's delicate eyebrows was arched at the coincidence. A small "hm" escaped his throat as they rode to the hotel together. 

Their driver left them alone in the vehicle as he went to collect their clients from the lobby of the hotel. 

"Loki, what do we do?" Thor's panic was evident in his voice - he was already squirming in his seat.

"Stop, Thor. We just have to be calm." 

"How can we be _calm_? They know of us!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Loki snapped. "Just because they portrayed us in a film it does _not_ mean that they know who we are, or that we truly even exist. Mortal minds are so easily fascinated by mythology and tales spun from liars, they won't know the difference."

Thor peered at Loki nervously over the glasses, but as always, Loki was void of visible emotion, and that calmed Thor down somewhat. The trust he had in Loki was beyond speakable, but he hoped now more than ever that Loki's guile would come through for them as it often had, even though they had not exactly made amends.

His heart hammered as the door opened and in slid a man that - looked just like him. His hair was a shade darker, pulled back in a ponytail but the rest of his features were astonishingly alike. Loki was about to defuse the growing tension in the air when he was interrupted by the sight of the second man to slip in - a remarkable likeliness of himself, though the man's eyes were a brilliant blue, like Thor's, instead of green. His dark hair was relatively voluminous as it had fallen around his face, the ends curling the slightest bit whereas Loki's hair was slicked back pin-straight until it flicked upward at the ends.

"Thanks for being available on such short notice," the man had said, his features softening with his smile. "It's been too long since I've seen this play, I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able to enjoy it today. I'm Tom," he said as he offered his hand. "This is Chris," he added, gesturing to the man who also extended a hand.

"Lucas," Loki replied in kind, remembering the fake name they had given to Selvig. "And my partner, Donald."

After a firm handshake between all of them lifted the tension, leaving Chris and Tom to settle comfortably beside each other. Tom went to raving on about Shakespeare in an endearing manner as Chris smiled at him the whole ride, completely blocking out the presence of everyone else.

They were in love - it was painfully obvious. The movements of their fingers, the laughter they shared so easily, and the softness in their eyes... It was all recognizable to the brothers. The two men were a mirror image of their own lives, centuries ago before things became so tense between them. 

Chris leaned in to peck Tom quickly on the lips, which sent a beautiful blush to Tom's cheeks and his eyes flickering over their bodyguards. 

Thor smiled in response, lost in his busy thoughts of imagining the scene before him to be of him and his brother instead, though he felt his heart thud harder when he realized how odd it was to be attracted to these two already.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we could certainly -"

"It is perfectly fine," Loki said, cutting Tom off. He gave a terse smile at the end, which the couple was grateful for. Tom slipped his slender fingers in Chris's hand and smiled as the thumb traced little patterns in his flesh. Loki swallowed hard, trying not to think of how _Thor_ always drew small circles on the top of his hand. Behind his sunglasses, he felt safe sneaking a glance at Thor, who was fidgeting with the cuff-link, obviously also noting the similarities between the two sets of men.

When they arrived at the Teatro Degollado, all seemed to be quiet, and Tom had managed to sway the theatre to let them in through the side doors instead. The brothers followed closely, taking in their surroundings to try and keep from staring at the interlocked fingers of the beautiful men in front of them. As soon as they emerged in the box to the left of the stage and sat down quietly, though whispers and murmurs started to arise. Loki nudged Thor forward on the Chris's side away from the stage, to block most of the audience's view from the stars. Loki himself hung back to assure nobody would sneak up on them. 

"Have you seen Shakespeare?" Tom suddenly asked them. Thor shook his head, having never heard of such ridiculousness and Loki replied with a simple "no".

"Oh my, you're in for a real treat then!" Tom said giddily, resembling a small child. Loki found that it reminded him of Thor's excitement and eagerness for their love when it had been new, when it had shone. He placed a hand on Loki's arm to pull him in closer so that he would have a better view.

"If you take those sunglasses off, it'd probably be a little more fun," Chris quipped.

Afraid of revealing their likeliness, Loki answered that it was professionally required for them to remain on. Tom was a little saddened for them, but Thor assured them it was alright, and that they would enjoy the play regardless. 

The lights dimmed in the back and a hush swept over the crowd. _"Tush! never tell me; I take it much unkindly..."_

_"I will wear my heart upon my sleeve  
For daws to peck at."_

Chris took note of how Thor noticeably stiffened before turning his attention back to the play.

_"My noble father,_  
I do perceive here a divided duty.  
To you I am bound for life and education.  
My life and education both do learn me  
How to respect you. You are the lord of my duty..." 

Loki's stomach knotted. He glanced at Tom, who was mouthing the words silently with passion.

_"He hath a daily beauty in his life."_

Tom and Chris shared a sweet smile between each other, leaving the brothers to painfully remember what they once looked like together.

_"Then must you speak_  
Of one that loved not wisely but too well,  
Of one not easily jealous but, being wrought,  
Perplexed in the extreme; of one whose hand..." 

Loki felt a lump in his throat form as realization dawned upon him. He had to close his eyes for the rest of Othello's words, pleading that the man would not take his own life, and only squeezed them tighter shut as he heard the man collapse to his knees and utter his last words. _"I kiss'd thee ere I kill'd thee: no way but this; Killing myself, to die upon a kiss."_

 _"O Spartan dog...."_ Lodovico's voice carried on, though Loki paid no attention. He mourned for the king's last actions, the actions of a martyr, to sacrifice himself and his connection to all those he loved for his state. _His realm_ , Loki thought. He was suddenly thankful for the glasses that hid his tearing eyes. It was rather a strange sensation to see that the man who resembled him so much was also on the brink of crying, the tears highlighting the sparkle of his bright blue eyes. Upon further inspection, Loki also noticed that the man was beautiful in his own right; while Loki was all flawless in his creamy skin, Tom's face had more colour to it, the slightest of freckles scattered underneath those lovely eyes. He didn't have too much time to dwell on it as the men stood up to leave, with Chris's arm around the slighter man's shoulders.

As they exited the door, they were immediately swarmed by shrieks and screams all trying to get the stars' attention. Thor pushed his way in front, arms out protectively as he cleared their way, much like he had done in the forest. Loki followed suit, encircling his long arms around the two hunched over figures behind Thor, giving stern looks to anyone who dared claw at them. He had unexpectedly grown fond of the gentlemen, his instinct to protect them overriding his other feelings at the moment. One girl had managed to grab onto Tom's sleeve and tugged at it violently, causing his eyes to widen in panic. She gripped his arm and yanked him toward her. Loki moved swiftly, wedging himself between the two, gently prying the girls' fingers from Tom's arm and shuffled them into the car without another incident.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked Tom with a concerned look. 

_"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg shouted. Not a moment later did Loki find his arm being grasped by one of the Jotun sentries, his armour shattering underneath the touch. He gasped sharply at the touch in expectancy, but instead of being frost bitten, his skin had began to turn a light cobalt shade before the Jotun slumped over, dead. Thor turned to see Loki cradling his arm as though it were injured, but seeing nothing save for this brother standing uselessly on a battlefield._

_"Fandral!" Sif shouted. Thor's attentions were then directed to his long-time comrade, who was impaled upon the sharp ice stalagmites._

_"Fandral! Are you alright?" his voice was laced with concern._

Loki snapped back to reality as Tom nodded quickly, though his face still showed slight fear and horror.

"Could you accompany us up to the room, just in case?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Thor answered for the both of them. 

Chris cradled Tom close the entire time, whispering reassuring words with a soothing voice that would've put a crying child to sleep. The ride was short and they were once again greeted by a throng of screaming fans. Though Tom and Chris would normally make time for their fans, Tom was too shaken and Chris was too concerned for him. Thankfully, the hotel lobby also had guards posted to help keep the fans outside and the elevator was empty when it carried them upstairs to Tom's luxury suite. 

They stepped inside and Thor felt the need to do a sweep of the room before allowing them to enter.

"Won't you take your sunglasses off now?" Tom asked quietly. "You needn't be so professional out of the media's prying eyes, and I'd like to see the men who have been so kind and generous to us tonight."

Something in Tom's voice made Loki feel compelled to do as it said. He hesitantly took the shades off to reveal the upper half of his face. As he met his doppelgänger's eyes, he saw the man's jaw drop ever so slightly. He looked over at Thor, knowing the two men followed his gaze as his brother took off his sunglasses as well. 

"You... You're..." Chris started, his vague hand gestures not helping.

"But how could you be... ?" Tom wondered for him, staring straight at Loki with earnest, curious eyes.

"I think it's best if we leave now," Loki suggested, trying to ignore the odd twisting in his stomach. Chris's heart inexplicably sank when Loki announced this. He was confused as to how this happened, but a part of him felt as if it were fate - the coincidence was just too large.

"Wait," Chris stepped forward toward him. "Maybe you should... stay. And talk."

"I make great tea," Tom piped in before dashing into the kitchen. 

The brothers looked at each again with the same, desperate look. _Odin, won't you bring us home yet?_

 

~

 

"... And I loved being cast to play you, Loki. I'm actually quite grateful for the decision, as Chris was obviously the right choice for Thor," Tom said, waving between the two blondes with a chuckle. They had started off slowly, but eventually the gods relaxed in the presence of the kind-hearted men. They merely wanted to talk about the movie, to discuss what Earth's adaptation of the myths and stories were, and to actually learn the truth behind the brothers' tale. They had since shed their jackets and earpieces, and the four of them seemed content to be comfortable with each other, maybe more than that - though the sly looks and stares were passed off as mere curiosity. Chris had excused himself to take a quick shower, blaming fatigue for his lack of enthusiasm. No sooner had the water turned on that Chris got a phone call from their driver, wondering where they were. He took the call to the balcony to explain the situation.

Loki and Tom both had their eyes gliding across each other's bodies before Tom asked politely, "Do you mind if I ask you a few more.. personal questions?"

Going against his logic, he replied. "Not at all."

Tom smiled. "Loki... in this film, you're portrayed as a good person who just sort of slowly loses focus because of your.. true heritage. Do you truly despise it that much?"

 _Curse the Norns._ They had probably been thrown through a lapse in time, and Loki began to wonder what Odin was up to. "It is not very... favourable."

"Can I... Can I see?"

Loki's eyes were sharp and alert. "Why?"

"I'm curious is all," Tom replied quietly. 

"May we do it in the other room, then?" he asked, surprising Tom. His eyes flicked to the balcony and Tom instantly understood.

"Oh, of course! This way."

Once truly alone, Loki closed his eyes and remembered the ice cold touch of the Jotun soldier, his thick fingers grasped so tightly on his arm, the numbing feeling sweeping over the skin... When he heard a small "wow", he knew he had been successful. It took a fair amount of concentration to hold his form as it didn't come naturally to him, and Tom circled him closely, inspecting him.

"Would I get frost bite if I...?"

"Most likely. I'm not sure, and I don't suggest you try."

As if he were fives year of age, Tom leaned closer and traced a marking over Loki's hip. He was completely fascinated by the beautiful god in front of him. When he pulled his finger away, it had turned a bright pink instead of frosted black, and Loki looked at his curiously.

"It was... Sort of like running your finger over ice. But it was... nice," Tom explained rather vaguely, looking down at his numbed finger. Loki's blue hue receded until he was one again a picture of pale perfection. Without thinking, he grabbed Tom's wrist and brought the finger to his mouth before placing a gentle kiss on it. Tom's eyes flew open at the gesture, then at how soft and tender Loki had been - completely unlike the Loki they had asked him to play. Loki's eyes weren't manic, they were calm - sad, even. Tom's sympathy for his character grew stronger and stronger the longer he stared into Loki's eyes, and he found himself embracing the god. 

"I'm sorry for all your hardships. I... I hope that you realize that you are loved no matter what, regardless of your race or heritage," he said, pulling back.

"You do not understand how we are on Asgard," Loki responded, his voice soft and wounded.

"Perhaps not, but what I do understand is that here on Earth that's considered blatant racism, and we don't tolerate it here. I certainly don't." With that, he pulled Loki into another hug. Perhaps the film wasn't that far off in capturing the hurt behind Loki's story, and that broke Tom's heart even more.

When long, arms hugged him back, he realized how comfortable he was already with Loki - he was slightly shorter, his head resting comfortable upon Loki's shoulder, and it was a comfortable difference while their bodies were roughly the same. Hugging Chris was different, it was as though he was protected, looked after, and defenseless - which he didn't mind with Chris. But with Loki, their forms were more equal, and though he still felt protected since he was slightly dwarfed by Loki he also felt their bodies click together, like two halves of a whole. Loki's hand was cool against his skin when he felt the god ran soft fingers down the back of his neck. Slowly, their heads tilted to align their lips perfectly as they savoured each other's taste. It felt like they were completing each other, and the feeling of hunger only grew inside both of them. They slowly came apart as they rested their foreheads together.

"I didn't... I can't." 

"I know," Loki shushed him as he captured Tom in another kiss, wrapping his arms around the warmth of Tom that was still only half of what Thor used to be.

 

~

 

Chris stepped out of his quick shower feeling re-energized before he realized that he had forgotten a change of clothes. Feeling embarrassed, he wrapped a large towel around his waist before poking his head out. To his surprise, and relief, the large room was empty, and his suit case was in sight. Figuring they would only be in Guadalajara for a few days he hadn't bothered to unpack, so he mad a quick dash to his suitcase, trying to find something to change into.

At that moment, Thor had gotten off the phone with Alfred, and had stepped back into the room. The two men stared at each other, before Chris looked away with a slight flush. "Jesus, sorry about this, I just forgot..."

"It is alright, friend." Thor said in his deep voice, his eyes trailing over Chris's body. Where Thor was darker and bulkier, Chris had narrower hips, with a deeper V line of his pelvis, reminding him of Loki. He skimmed over the muscles in Chris's back, rippling with every movement as the man kept digging for clothes that weren't wrinkled. _Loki_. The water dripping from the ends of the dirty blonde hair rolled down his spine, resting in a small pool in the curve just above his rear. _Loki_.

He couldn't stop thinking of all the delicious curves that he so desperately missed, and even though he knew that Chris wasn't Loki, it wasn't enough to stop him from advancing slowly. When Chris turned around to see Thor just inches away from him, he froze. Blue met blue in a silent storm, Thor's full of desire and need, Chris's full of wonder and fear. It was only until Thor placed just a fingertip on the curve of his hip did Chris take a step backward. 

As if Thor only just realized what he was do he mumbled something that sounded like an apology and Chris caught the words "Loki" and "couldn't help".

"Is something going on between you two?" he asked. He received an answer before Thor even spoke by the way the other man's body went rigid and his eyes clouded over.

"I saw how you guys were at the theatre, you know. I thought you were being professional and whatnot, but Loki seemed a little more... tense than most cardboard cutouts I've seen."

"Loki?" Thor asked, as if surprised Loki had been affected at all.

"Yeah, he was real hung up about something and you.. Well you are too, aren't ya?" Chris offered a small smile.

"We were once... Like you and your love."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You were a couple?"

"Aye."

"What happened?" He wasn't judging their relationship unlike most others, which Thor was thankful for, and thus he answered.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Chris said. Deciding on a different approach, he shared a bit of himself. "Once, I made a mistake. It wasn't my fault, exactly, but I can't deny that it was a foolish decision on my part." He took a moment to watch Thor watching him intensely. "I stayed up all night to talk to him, he was so... so _far._ When he finally saw me the next morning he couldn't even look at me, and that hurt. It hurt so much to know that I was the one who put the frown on his normally smiling face, you know? "

"And yet you are still... together."

"The thing with wrongs is that there's usually a right. It was hard, and it took time, but we... mended things. And now, here we are."

"Happy."

"Very happy." He looked up to see Thor's eyes shining with the same sadness as before, with just a hint of... hope. He offered Thor a one-armed hug, knowing what it was like to have a fractured relationship. "You just have to try and figure out where it all went wrong. Talking helps. A lot."

"Thank you," Thor whispered into his ear, the hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Fingers came to brush the damp hair of of his face, and he swallowed hard. It was hard to deny the warmth spreading across his cheeks. The feeling was so new to him - to be the one feeling small, yet not vulnerable. He felt Thor's burly arms wrap around him tightly, and warm hands along his bare back, the electricity igniting his skin. 

"Th-" The rest of the name died in throat when Thor's lips met his. It was nothing like his stature - it was soft, gentle, wavering. It grew needy with Thor's hand coming up to cup his face, and Chris's mind flitted back to his previous encounter with someone else's lips were upon his - and how he almost lost Tom.

"Wait, wait..." He said, though he was saddened when Thor pulled away.

"I understand," Thor said, his hands falling to his side, tuning his face away.

"Hey, wait." He grabbed Thor's wrist. "Love will always find a way to work." Thor's look of longing made Chris close his eyes - as he allowed himself to be pulled into another embrace, another kiss.

 

~

 

Tom was breathless after their kiss, and he felt so ashamed for wanting more, but it felt like completion. They wound up on the edge of the bed, their bodies close, and he craved Loki's touch almost as much as he craved Chris's. They just felt so different, so cool and light, like snowflakes across his skin instead of the hot rays of sun that were Chris's fingertips. 

"You have the kiss of a wounded lover," Loki murmured against Tom's lips.

Tom immediately fell in love with the way Loki spoke. "That's beautiful," he blurted out. "Though I feel I'm not the only one?" he ventured.

"Perceptive," Loki breathed, drawing another long kiss from Tom. "But your heart is not in this."

"I just... I love Chris," he said after pausing, trying hopelessly to push Loki away. 

"We should stop, then."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and he was - he truly, truly was.

When they carried their secret outside, they were both shocked to see the passionate liplock.

Chris's jaw dropped in horror before he gushed out, "I'm so sorry, Tom!" the same time Thor insisted, "It was my fault!"

Loki immediately looked away, covering his chest with his arms and breathing a little heavier than normal. He headed to the balcony for fresh air, and he felt his heart thumping when the screen door opened again; by the weight of the footsteps, he knew it was Thor. 

"Loki."

"What?" he said, his voice deflated.

"What happened to us?" The question had been buried in his mind for so long. What _had_ happened to them? They had tried to talk about it before, but it never ended in anything other than scars - deep, burning scars on the inside as well as the outside.

"Centuries happened to us," Loki said simply. The silence was thick in the muggy evening air, and Loki could feel his body being drained. Thor, Tom, being a Jotun, Odin and his lies, it just all felt too much. He felt his shoulders hunch.

"We could put it behind us," Thor offered. Loki huffed through his nose. 

"No, we couldn't."

Loki turned to head back inside, by Thor caught his wrist and pulled him into a hungry kiss, their lips meeting perfectly as they had all their years of being together, and their bodies thrummed against each other with power. Loki was the first to feel it, at least half his power had come back. 

_Was this... Odin's test?_

"We should try Heimdall," Thor said.

"Let us bid the mortals farewell," Loki agreed, though rather sadly. He had grown fond of Tom, and was to say goodbye. 

 

~

 

"Pardon us, but we've -"

They had walked in on the naked pair, Chris holding Tom underneath while the other man's legs were wrapped around the broad waist.

Loki's flush was noticeable right away, and Thor cleared his throat, both turning away from the scene. "We were.. about to leave. We apologize for our intrusion."

"Wait," Chris said, shifting and pulling out, leaving Tom to whine slightly.

The gods turned to see the men, their eyes soft and pleading, the invitation obvious. 

Loki was the first to hesitate. "But you..."

"Want you two to join us," Chris finished. He turned to Thor then. "Talking helps, but so does just letting things happen."

"Loki," Thor subtly pleaded.

Tom had grabbed some tangled sheets to cover himself to pad over to Loki. He kissed him gently, taking Loki by surprise. "It's time to stop being so wounded," he whispered as he grabbed both his hand while Chris grabbed Thor's. The two worked on their mirror images, appreciating the small differences and similarities between them, coaxing them to let loose, to learn to love again.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Loki and Thor faced each other in intimacy, afraid and excited.

Chris was assertive, sliding behind Thor, nudging him forward, and as he tasted Loki once more, the world fell beneath him, his stomach dropping a thousand feet as he started to reach for his brother, pull him closer. It seemed as though nothing outside their bodies existed as they lost themselves in making up for years of lost time. Thor's arms dragged Loki down to hover above him, his fingers running along all the curves and dips that he missed so much. 

"I'm so sorry, Loki," he whispered. He was met with another kiss, and Thor finally felt that things _might_ be okay between them. "I'll make it up to you, I swear it," he begged. He parted his legs slightly, making it obvious what he wanted to do. Loki's eyes widened when Chris was already working on ridding Thor of his shirt, Tom's fingers working deftly with Loki's. They allowed themselves to be stripped, embracing the vulnerability. 

Leaving the gods to re-explore each other's bodies, Tom smiled at Chris - it wasn't every day you helped re-unite two gods in their centuries-long love. The whole process helped them let go of their own past as well, and they lost themselves in their new found passion. Tom laid back down against the pillows of their overly large bed. He felt Chris leave a long train of kisses along the pale column of his neck and chest, enjoying the sliding of his hands and tongue all over. He moaned loudly as he felt fingers prodding at his entrance, and spread his legs further in encouragement. As if they hadn't been interrupted, Chris watched Tom's face carefully as he entered - his favourite part of their lovemaking had always been to watch the pleasure across Tom's features upon first entrance. He was beautiful, flushed and undone, his hair blown out all around his angelic face. 

"Chris..." he moaned. As the pace picked up, they were drawn to another set of noises from the foot of the bed. 

Thor was gripping the bedsheets beside his face, his knees hooked on Loki's elbows as he was being filled repeatedly by the younger.

Tom wriggled beneath Chris, and his partner took the hint. They gracefully turned themselves to get a better view, getting more aroused if that were possible. Was it possible to be attracted to all three of the others? Was it possible for everyone in the room to feel this way?

Thor's groans went straight to the bone, they were so raw, hungry, earnest - and Loki's panting indicated that he too was close. Chris pulled Tom closer suddenly, shifting the angle of his pelvis, which made Tom cry out in ecstasy, spilling all over his own stomach. The noise was so sharp it caused the gods to look over, and grin. 

"You should try your hand at being on top," Loki suggested, as if almost offended that his doppelgänger would ever be in a subservient position.

"I.. can't... even," Tom panted, trying to calm himself from his orgasm. 

"Oh, but you can," Loki smiled wickedly, gripping Thor's hips. Thor seemed not to mind being manhandled by his younger brother, obediently flipping to his hands and knees when Loki started to flip him over. Loki re-entered swiftly, eliciting a low, drawn-out howl that made Chris come with a final jerk of his hips. 

"Close, Thor?" Loki asked in a velvet voice. 

"Y-yes," he gasped.

"Go on, then. Come for me, Thor," he urged, close to his own release. Chris's fingers slipped between Loki's cheeks and circled his entrance, making Loki shudder into his thrusts as he moaned, sending both the gods over the edge.

As Loki slumped forward, Chris caught him, half-dragging the sated god toward the pillows. Thor rolled over onto his back, his beautiful bronze chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, shining with sweat. 

"Wouldn't you like to try it, Chris?" Loki asked. "Thor seems like to enjoy it enough." As if to confirm this statement, Thor let out a satisfied noise.

"I could... help," he said seductively to Tom, who was hardening at the thought.

"I'd like to," Chris encouraged.

With a hard swallow and a small nod, Tom aligned himself between Chris's legs, with Loki behind him. The long fingers were prodding and teasing as Tom slicked himself. Then, Loki's hand covered his own and guided a slender finger towards the virgin hole, slipping Tom's in slowly. The control over Chris yet the lack of it under Loki was strangely arousing to Tom, he enjoyed seeing Chris this way, cursing himself for never trying this before. What pushed him even further was when Loki's own finger slipped in afterwards, and the noises he made were delicious. Tom excitedly started to add a second finger, reducing Chris to a whimpering mess that Tom had never quite seen before. The sight was remarkable, and he was spurred on by the desperate clawing at his skin.

"Come, Tom," Loki instructed, planting his hands firmly on Tom's hips, nudging him forward. Chris eagerly lifted his hips to help ease Tom's member in, and when the tip finally pushed into the tight ring of muscles, Chris's strangled cry was ear-shattering.

"Oh, Thor. Don't you think that mouth could be of better use?" Loki implied slyly. Thor eyed Chris's slack mouth hungrily and shuffled over to where his head lay. By this time, Tom was lost in the bliss, the heat of Chris's body that clenched around him so tightly, and Chris seemed more than eager to experience the new sensations. Thor's cock was thicker than Tom's and his lips were stretched over the column of flesh, gagging slightly at the awkward angle. Chris nudged at his hips, indicating that he should move to allow Chris easier access. Thor eagerly straddled his face while he grabbed Thor's hips with bruising brutality. 

Tom was so taken by the sight of Thor's hips moving rhythmically into Chris's straining mouth that he inhaled sharply when Loki penetrated him from behind. The feeling was heavenly, being filled and being surrounded. They gyrated in a mess of sweaty muscle and flesh, moaning and crying out in pleasure. Loki's hands came to Tom's chest to hold him close and around to stroke Chris's neglected member, causing him to jerk and suck hard on Thor. The thunder outside was enough of a sign to tell the world that Thor was at his breaking point. Tom, feeling brave, reached forward to plunge his fingers inside Thor, still slick from Loki's come. Thor's head fell backward in appreciation, riding back into Tom's fingers as well.

Their writhing mass slowly fell apart as they released their pleasure in cascading cries. Chris spilled himself over the side of Loki's expert hand, dribbling on his stomach as his choked cry caused Thor to buck and finally give out, slumping over the headboard for support as he stroked Chris's hair calmly. Loki bucked his hips upward into Tom with unrelenting force, causing the man to fall forward, leaning against Thor. Loki continued, the sound of their flesh slapping sharp as it bounced off the walls, and Tom let out a long, pent-up yowl as Loki buried himself deep to come alongside him, his shudders causing them to ride out their orgasms for as long as possible. Hot and panting for breath, the men hazily looked at each other while Loki shivered as he felt his magic grew stronger. He exchanged a look with Thor, both knowing that their power and strength had been restored. To test his theory, he waved a hand to clean them all off - successfully. 

"Do you still have to go?" Tom murmured sleepily, leaning back against Loki for support, not even registering what just happened. 

Loki looked at Thor, who laid on his back beside Chris and had a sad smile. Neither of them wanted to leave just yet.

"Perhaps it would be acceptable to stay a while longer."

This earned a smile from a everyone, as they settle in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Tom's little incident: ["A Break"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459362), with it's sequel ["Five Seconds"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462307).
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my shit!  
> Come visit my one-shot blog at http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com or my fanfic collection blog at http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com
> 
> I love you guys xoxo


End file.
